I Lied
by The-Cursed-Daughter
Summary: Sirius had never told anyone, but he had once met the Angel of Death.


Hey guys!

_Yeah, we know, we should be writing our Hellboy stories, but.....eh, well, bite me._

We've been wanting to get into the Harry Potter genre for a really long time, but we've been trying to find the right time!

_We're thinking after we finish our Hellboy stories.....and we only have like......three or four left._

This is just a small one-shot Kit wrote a long while ago, and-

_It's not all that great._

Shut up!! It's good! Anyway, just read and review!!

_**Warnings: Some swearing, and a little James/Sirius if you squint.**_

_**Disclaimers: We own nothing but the plot and the Angel of Death character.**_

* * *

Sirius Black once met the Angel of Death.

* * *

It was one of his best kept secrets, the one thing he hadn't ever told his friends, or family—not that his family were the most understanding people to begin with—or really anyone for that matter. But then again, the fact that you had met the Grim Reaper wasn't really a conversation-maker. Unless of course the conversation was focused on getting you in a straight jacket. He hadn't even told James.

It had just happened. Ordinary day, ordinary weather, ordinary brother with his ordinary habit of driving Sirius insane, ordinary Kreacher grumbling in the corner. Sirius had run off—_again_—much to the chagrin of his mother; who would be waking the neighbors with her screeching. Oh, how Fate had screwed her over, giving her such a son.

He had run to the park, stopping to catch his breath under a streetlight before looking up. The pouring rain so typical of London this time of year had tapered off into a fine drizzling mist, giving every surface in sight a glittering cover. And suddenly, she was there—illuminated by some unseen light source. She had been standing in the middle of the ground, near the small, bubbling creek that cut through the park, past the playground.

Curious, Sirius had snuck closer, walking in small, quick steps to avoid slipping on the damp grass. He had crept until he was right behind the strange, glowing woman, and, suddenly throwing away his secrecy, strutted right up to the woman. "You're gonna get wet out here, lady."

The woman turned, her slim lips set in a line, and her strange, pale, colourless eyes regarding him coolly. She didn't look at all perturbed by the young, sodden, scruffy young man who had snuck up behind her, or by the young man's lack of respect. She merely nodded, and turned back around.

And suddenly, it had occurred to him—like a cover had been pulled away. Sirius's eyes widened. "I know you!"

The woman didn't turn around. "Do you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Sirius could hear her perfectly over the increasingly loud hiss of the drizzle.

"You're Death."

There was a slightly contemptuous tone in the woman's voice. "I am not death. Death is merely an occurrence," she lifted a pale, slim hand to catch the rain, "No more intricate than this rain. I am the Angel of Death."

Sirius nodded absently. "Oh." He paused, and scratched his nose, thinking a moment before asking, "Does it hurt? Dying, I mean?"

"No."

The boy took this in stride. "What about afterwards? Where do you go?"

There was a slight ripple of cloth as the Angel flinched. She paused before answering. "Away. You go away; to a place beyond the realm of death, where all those who died before you are waiting."

Sirius smiled. "So when I die, I'd get to see my mum again? Or Regulus?" He paused. "Or James? Anybody that'd died 'fore me?"

"Of course."

Sirius stopped and the two figures stood in silence for a few moments, before Sirius shifted nervously from foot to foot and announced, "Well, I'm going to go home. It was nice to meet you.......um, Miss Death."

She didn't answer.

* * *

And so Sirius grew up harboring the knowledge of what happens after you die, and without the fear of death. What was there to be afraid of, he reasoned, if all that happens is he'd see everyone he lost again? Why was everyone else so afraid of dying?

Because they didn't know what he did, Sirius realized.

* * *

And now, as he felt Bellatrix's goddamned curse hit him—hard—and he went crashing through the veil, Sirius wasn't afraid. In fact, he was more affronted than anything. _I survived eleven years in Azkaban,_ he thought sourly, _to be killed by drapery? Really._

As he heard Harry's screams fade away—the one painful sting of regret as he died—he found himself in....nowhere. Blackness. Empty darkness. Sirius stood. "Where am I?"

"You're dead."

Sirius whirled to see the woman he had seen twenty-six years ago, her pale skin and hair that seemed to glow by itself the only light in the darkness. Sirius huffed. "I realize this. But where is everyone?"

The woman didn't answer.

"Where is everyone?!" Sirius began to feel panic set in, rising up to choke him. "Where is everyone you told me about? Where's James?"

The Angel cocked her head to the side, regarding him without curiosity, but still didn't say a word.

"Where the hell am I? Where is everyone you said would be here?! You said I would see everyone again! You told me that—you said that I would be free! Everyone would be here! My mother! Regulus! _James!_" He paused for breath, before realizing he didn't need to breath anymore—which did nothing to settle his nerves. "What about what you told me!!"

The Angel of Death straightened and looked at him; calm, cool disregard in her eyes. Sirius's hackles rose as she opened her mouth, her voice just above a whisper;

"I lied."

* * *

REVIEW DAMNIT!!

_Please! We wanna know what you think before we get into this fandom!_

_Kit &_ Violet


End file.
